


The Most Human Color

by freakpeak



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakpeak/pseuds/freakpeak
Summary: Set in an AU where any injury that leaves a scar on your soulmate will also appear on you in the form of bright colors.Stephen Strange is home alone living a mundane life when Tony Stark is hit with shrapnel and kidnapped, and he can do nothing as they cut into his soulmates chest.





	The Most Human Color

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is a short story I wrote up kind of quickly, I didn't do a lot of proof reading so if there are any mistakes let me know!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Stephen was brushing his teeth. The most mundane of activities that one can partake in and that's where it happened.

It had been a long day at the hospital, Stephen would never know why it seems like certain days called for more brain surgeries than the next, why some days it felt like no one could stay out of trouble and somehow ended up in his hands. But nevertheless it had been a long day, which meant that Steven was back at home uncharacteristically early. He wasn't at a party, he wasn't out driving, he wasn't even back at home with a stranger trying to find company after the long night. No he was alone and he was brushing his teeth.

He took in his appearance in the mirror as he scraped his teeth, he took note that he would probably have to shave in the morning and would probably need to schedule a haircut soon, judging by his shower messed hair. He leaned down to spit out the toothpaste in the sink and when he leaned up the flash of copper caught his eye.

Stephen froze in the mirror, eyes glued to his chest and the unfamiliar dots of color that now speckled across his chest. He didn't know what to do, but whether it was instinct or years of medical training he leaned closer to the mirror to get a better look. Not bullet wounds. As he ran his fingers over the copper and brick color he took note that they looked less like random dots and more like scattered shards.

Stephen must have stood there for hours simply staring at his chest, watching for any change. And change did happen, it took hours but Stephen could recognize the sloppy lines and Blossoms of color that started to adorn his chest as amateur surgery. It shouldn't be this way, why wasn't he at a proper facility? Why were the person's hands shaking? Why couldn't it be him taking care of his soulmate? It should be him taking care of his soulmate. He would do so much better.

It must have been a lot longer than Stephen realized because a sharp pain cut through his legs as they protested the standing position. When he tried to walk he found it difficult, but nevertheless he somehow made it to his bed. He laid down and rolled onto his side staring at his reflection in the too big windows of his apartment. He thought about calling someone, Christine perhaps, but nothing felt right and he wanted to be alone.

He laid like that, watching his reflection. His chest moving up and down with each breath that seemed harder and harder to take. The colors didn't stop changing for hours, Stephen was shaking and biting his lips raw. His eyes frantically moved from one spot to the next, trying to make sense of the scattered colors, like looking at someone through fogged glass.

Cut after cut, more and more of his soulmate being torn apart. The worst part came in the middle and Stephen choked back a sob as a hole was cut into his soulmates chest. How could someone survive that?

He stayed awake watching long after the colors stopped moving, and morning light shone through the windows. His phone must have rang thirty times but he never moved, he couldn't even think. A few hours later he heard loud knocking on his front door and still didn't move.

He waited and then he heard the sound of his lock turning and his door open, "Stephen! Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Christine's angry and concerned voice rang through his apartment.

Her foot steps got closer until she reached his room, "You're still in bed?! You had a shift that started at 5:00am, or do you not care at all?" She huffed and walked around his bed, but she came to a hard stop when she saw his face. "Stephen?..."

Stephen finally moved to look at her, his head was pounding but he tried to sit up to talk. When he shifted the sheet that covered him slipped lower and Christine gasped as she saw his full chest. He looked down at himself and saw nothing but gold, brick, and maroon cutting the creamy color of his skin. He reached his hand up to his chest and ran his fingers over the Soul Scar.

He looked back at Christine, "I don't know what... I can't.. what's happening...?" He stammered through what wanted to be a sentence. Tears started to burn his eyes and slip down his face.

Christine seemed to jumb into action and came to sit on the bed with him, "Stephen it's going to be ok, but you have to breathe." She ordered calmly, reaching out her hands but stopping before she actually toughed him. She didn't what to make it worse and grabbing him suddenly without warning could be very bad.

But that worry melted away as Stephen all but fell into her arms, "What happened to him? Is he even still alive? Am I alone now?" The usually put together mad broke down and took ragged breaths as tears ran freely down his face.

Christine felt like her heart broke seeing her friend like this, "Its going to be okay Stephen I promise," her own words hitched as she held back her own emotions. "You're not alone, you're never going to be alone, I promise."

Stephen didn't know if that was true, he didn't know much of anything anymore. He only new the pain he was feeling, and the ache in his chest.


End file.
